House of the Month
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Bennett Halverson must come to the LA Dollhouse for a month, when her sanity is questioned. Bennett/Topher fanfiction! Rated K. Last chapter is up. Sequel is also up!
1. Day One, Misunderstanding

**House of the Month,**

**Introduction,**

To say that Bennett Halverson was misunderstood wasn't quite the right way to put it. Her genius was well understood by anyone, and though no one ever said it directly to her face, her slight instability in the head was well known too. Not a completely over the edge crazy, just on the slight wrong side of the edge crazy. The only people who knew even half of the crazy though, were the people who Topher Brink had told about it in the LA Dollhouse. To everyone at the D.C. Dollhouse, Bennett had a slightly unstable manner, but was not crazy. Not really, anyway.

To the LA Dollhouse, where Topher's impression of Bennett caused the others there to mirror his impression of her. To _them, _Bennett Halverson was someone too unstable to be trusted in the Dollhouse, she was someone with a disturbing vendetta against a doll, and the conviction that said doll deserved to be dead, or, at least, in a severe amount of pain. To the LA Dollhouse, this was something of great concern.

Topher didn't talk about Bennett much, except to Ivy, and when he was muttering under his breath slightly. Wondering how someone so perfect could be so _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

After about a week, Topher had stopped complaining about Bennett to Ivy, but the concerns about her sanity were still there. Topher had talked to Ivy, Ivy had mentioned it to some of the handlers, the handlers had mentioned it to Adelle Dewitt, Adelle mentioned it to some others. Because of this communication, the concern about Bennett Halverson's sanity led to the conviction that she ought to be kept an eye on.

The result was something that Topher didn't appreciate. He wanted to be left to continue his work and forget about Bennett, but this wasn't something he was about to be allowed to do. Within a day it was decided that Bennett Halverson would be transferred to the LA Dollhouse for a month. For just this month, Echo would be moved to another house, for her protection. Topher would keep a close eye on Bennett --He didn't know why _he'd_ been chosen for such punishment-- and if after this month he didn't approve of her condition, she would be removed from her work at the Dollhouse.

**Day One**,

The first day, with Bennett at the Dollhouse, was a short day because Bennett's plain didn't land till 5:00 PM. Of course, this only made things worse, because Topher had a whole day to worry about her arrival. He put a code on all his computers, he didn't want to take any chances. Topher was still impressed by Bennett -though he never would have admitted it- but was no longer worried about what she would think of him. His respect for Bennett hadn't completely gone down the drain, but he didn't trust her, and he convinced himself that he couldn't stand her.

Bennett picked up on this immediately, she knew she was not wanted around. She didn't _want_ to be there herself. But Topher was just expecting her to try some awful trick. Bennett knew this, but she wasn't evil. Misunderstood wasn't the word that needed to be used for her, it had been established already that wasn't the right word, but Topher Brink, at least, didn't understand her. He didn't _try_ to understand her.

That day was a bad day for both of them, Bennett was treated with contempt from Topher, and the reaction Topher received from it was an unpleasant one.

Bennett didn't like being treated like an assistant, and what was worse was being treated like an _unwanted_ assistant. Bennett was equally as intelligent as Topher, even if she was a little unstable, and she hated being treated like some kind of disgusting servant. Especially when Topher already had an assistant, he could at least _try _to treat her cordially, couldn't he?

"Go find Sierra." Topher said to Bennett, the only words he'd said to her that day were commands, and normally she wouldn't have done the things he asked, but she could understand that her ability to keep her job rested on how much he thought she deserved it by the end of the month. She couldn't stand the fact that he didn't even look at her when he talked to her, his command 'Go find Sierra' had been spoken with his back to her. He hadn't looked at her since she arrived. "Go get Sierra, she needs her treatment." He sounded like he had been about to say her name, but he'd cut himself short, he hadn't said her name that day either. He lifted a hand and did a small motion as if to shoo her away.

Bennett left to go find Sierra.

Once she was gone, Topher was now open to talk about her as he pleased. Her presents had set him off ranting about her again. He ranted about everything that was possible for him to rant about her, and Ivy had to suffer through and listen to it.

Bennett had to suffer for it too. As, since Topher's back was to the door, his rants continued once she was standing in the doorway. Ivy tried to signal to him to point out Bennett's presence, but he didn't realize she was there until a good five minutes of his ranting continued.

If Bennett had given Topher some smart remark, he probably would have liked that better. But the look on her face when he saw her was not one of anger, it was a solemn -perhaps slightly sad- looking face, which caused Topher to feel guilty. But Bennett did everything that was in her power not to display any emotions. "Sierra is ready for her treatment." Were Bennett's only words. Bennett had feelings, despite her instability, she had feelings. That was what some people didn't realize, because she hid it well. But Topher could see that his rather cruel words hadn't gone unfelt. Topher could see this, because people often made the same mistake with him. Thinking he didn't care what they said to him, but the phrase 'Sticks and Stones can break my bones but words could never hurt me.' this phrase was a complete lie. Words could hurt everyone, even Bennett Halverson. This wasn't enough to make Topher forgive Bennett, it wasn't enough to make him trust her, it wasn't enough to make him even like her again. But it was enough to make Topher pity her, and perhaps treat her a little more gently for the rest of the day.

It wasn't enough though, Bennett had been shown quite clearly, just how unwelcome her presence was. She wasn't one to wallow in self-pity. She had feelings, but she tried to ignore them. Her respect for Topher had continued even after 'the incident'. But she could see his respect for her had not.

Bennett wasn't blind to her instability, she didn't blindly wish to torture Echo, she knew that there was something wrong in a head with such a vendetta for the doll, for Caroline. This wasn't enough to stop her. Bennett's ego had been damaged that day, her feelings had been damaged. But she hadn't been changed. And by the next day, Topher had forgotten that he felt guilty about insulting Bennett, and Bennett forgot that she had been hurt by those words. They were back to where they had started the day before.

Day One was over.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter didn't have much dialogue, something I realized after I finished, and it was really short, so I apologize. There will be more dialogue, and the chapters will get longer as time goes on, this was just a starter chapter....Please stick with me! And please review!**


	2. Day Two, The Bennett Propisition

**House of the Month,  
Day Two, The Bennett Proposition**

Topher Brink was horrified. He walked into his office that morning to find Bennett there, he couldn't believe what she was doing. She was _cleaning_. Organizing everything he owned. He stared for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! You can't _clean_ in here! Everything is perfect! Where it should be!" He exclaimed. True, things were a bit scattered and unorganized, but that was just the way he liked it.

"I can hardly think in here when it's like this." Bennett said, as she picked up something with her only usable arm.

"That's alright! You don't have to think! You aren't allowed to _touch_ any of my equipment yet, so there's no reason for you to _think._ I can think, and you do what I say! _I_ can't think in here if it's _clean_." He wrinkled up his noise, like the very idea of his office being clean made him sick.

She put her good hand in the air in surrender. Then said, "I was just looking at that device over there---" When she saw him about to interrupt she said, "--I didn't _touch_ it. But it will work better if you switch the red wire to the slot with the green wire. You can leave the green wire out, and then it will get rid of that problem you've been having with getting it to start up, that kind of wire can cause electrical difficulties, you know that. You just have to replace it with that one you have there." Bennett said, trying to help him out. She pointed to the desk where this equipment was.

Topher looked like he wanted to object to this and say he could figure it out on his own, but he got a look on his face like he knew what she was saying would make since. He went over to the desk and switched around the wires. The device suddenly turned on. "Thanks..." He said, in a voice like he knew she was right, but was hesitant to admit it.

She shrugged,"It's no problem." Then she looked at the wall, where Topher noticed for the first time was a white board that hadn't been there before. It was a list of scheduled treatments and projects. Topher thought Bennett must have organized this when she was cleaning his office. He felt she was rather O.C.D. "Navaid has a treatment in fifteen minutes....Can I--?" Bennett started.

Topher said, "No." before she could finish her sentence.

"What can I do, then?"

Topher didn't trust her, but he had decided that he was going to try to argue with her as little as possible, so he made one tiny attempt to be nice. "You want to know what you can do?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking a little bit impatient.

"That fridge there, you can get a drink, then I think you would like that...project I"m working on over there." He pointed to it, it was just a harmless little device, he thought that would at least give her something to do.

"Some people give girls flowers." Ivy muttered in amusement from the corner.

Topher heard this, turned and said in a low voice so Bennett wouldn't hear. "Hey! I am not flirting! She's _evil_. I'm just being nice."

"But she's not pretty? And nerdy? And you don't think that her arm is the coolest thing you've ever seen?" Ivy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay...So she's pretty..._And amazingly _nerdy. And her arm is _really_ cool! But that doesn't mean I like her!" He said defensively. He was still angry at Bennett, very angry. He didn't trust her. But he did still think she was cool, he couldn't help it. She _was_ cool. But that didn't change that she was uncaring and crazy and evil. It didn't change any of those things.  
Topher, being Topher, had an idea. An idea he was quite fond of. He didn't hesitate to make it known, he went to talk to Adelle.

"What is it, Topher?" She asked, slightly impatiently, she was busy.

"It's Bennett! I know what to do!"

"And what is that?" She asked, sounding only slightly interested.

"She's...She's so close to perfect! I've said...Many, many times that she's so close to perfect! And that's it! I can _make_ her perfect!" Topher said eagerly.

"Are you suggesting we tamper with her brain, Topher?"

He hesitated for a moment before holding up his fingers pinched together, "Just a _little_ bit. Just a little _tiny_ bit."

"No." Adelle said, without a second thought.

"Just think about it, we can just make her forget what Caroline did to her! Or make it so that she's forgiven her. It's _perfect_." Topher argued.

"Your suggestion is meant to fulfill a happily ever after for yourself, Topher, not for the best of the Dollhouse. Our purpose is not to make her forget, but to make her learn. If she cannot be taught, then she will be let go. So I suggest you stop focusing on creating someone perfect for yourself and concentrate more on teaching her to behave."

"But--" Topher began, but was interrupted.

"Do you really think she would even consent to this, Topher?"

"Well--" He began and was interrupted again.

"The answer is no, she wouldn't consent, because she's like your mirror, and _you_ wouldn't consent. So the other answer is also no." Adelle said firmly.

Topher sighed and turned to go.

"Topher." Adelle added and he turned to look at her."I say no, because I believe there is hope for Bennett yet. Even if we made her perfect, would you feel right about that? Changing her to fit an image you want, just like a doll?"

"No..." He admitted, before exiting the room.

Topher was disappointed, to say the least. He spent a good hour wallowing in self-pity. His only distraction was the occasional treatment that needed done.

Topher was sitting with his feet on a desk next to a keyboard. He was bored and not really in the best mood. He was also distracted and thoroughly in his own world, that was why Bennett's voice, which seemed to come from nowhere, made him jump from his seat and say. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I hardly sneaked up on you." She looked a little bit amused.

"What did you say?" He hadn't heard what she'd said before, because he'd been so surprised.

She pointed to something on the computer monitor in front of him, "This is clever, I never thought of trying that. To fix the override problem like that? But how does that keep from causing a problem with the other devices?" She asked, with genuine curiosity.

Topher pointed to the monitor and slowly explained each part. Once he'd done explaining, Bennett seemed to understand.

For a moment, Topher forgot that he was supposed to hate Bennett, he felt as if he owed it to his dolls to hate Bennett. But it was hard to hate someone who was like a mirror of himself. Minus the crazy 'Psycho Killer' attitude.

Because of this, Topher couldn't help but start humming Talking Heads' song 'Psycho Killer' every time Bennett entered the room.

Topher didn't think Bennett had caught onto this, but when she had finished the project she'd started earlier, she was showing it to Topher, "Look, I switched those wires around, and got rid of the others, but this one right here...I take it out and the whole thing shuts down, but _qu'est-ce que c'est_?"

Instead of answering her question, Topher just looked at her in surprise. He could see her suppressing a smile. "You know French?"

Bennett just laughed, "No, but I listen to music, so 'what is it' ?" She asked, looking back at the wires.

After giving a short explenation of the device, Topher was still stuck on the '_qu'est-ce que c'est.'_  
Bennett was singing "Better, run run run run run run run away." under her breath now, but wasn't looking at Topher. He wasn't sure whether to be amused, impressed, or just embarrassed.

"I'm not psycho, you know." Bennett said after a short pause, her tone serious again.

"Ahh, but see, your not arguing the 'killer' part." Topher said, in a joking voice, but there was an awkwardness behind it.

Bennett just looked at him.

"I know your not psycho." He said, to make her happy. "Or a killer." He added, quickly.

"You say that, but you don't believe it. You _do_ think I'm crazy."

"Maybe just a little bit, but would you rather be crazy or evil? Cause I've been debating about which it is." His joking tone wasn't enough to hide the coldness of the words. Maybe it wasn't meant to be cold, but Bennett felt it with a sting.

_I'm not crazy, I'm not evil, I'm not crazy, I'm not evil..._ She repeated to herself over and over again.

Throughout the day she muttered these words underneath her breath to reassure herself of it. But only when she was convinced Topher Brink wasn't around to hear it. Towards the end of the day, however, Topher entered the room hearing her mutter to herself.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not evil, I'm not crazy, I'm not evil." Her voice was full of something Topher didn't understand completely. Like panic, but to a lesser degree, she was saying it _so insistently_ like it was important for her to convince herself. As Topher stood there, just listening, her words because quicker and more often repeated, until she was in a state where she was hardly breathing between her words. Topher still didn't trust Bennett, after all, it had only been two days, but he couldn't stand there and _not_ help this girl who was having an apparent panic attack, even if she _was_ an evil 'Psycho Killer'.

He stepped forward, seated her on the couch, but she just continued her muttering, as if she didn't completely register that he was there.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not evil, I'm not crazy." The way she said it repeatedly made her sound thoroughly crazy, Topher couldn't help but think so.

"Bennett, Bennett calm--"

"I'm not crazy."

"down, calm down, Bennett--"

"I'm not evil...I"m not crazy..."

"Bennett! Breathe! Just breathe, Bennett!" He shook her shoulders slightly, and what she did next he hadn't really expected. She didn't cry, but she leaned forward into his shoulder as if seeking some sort of comfort, continuing to mutter under her breath. What could Topher do except put an arm around her? He did it in a gentle way that wasn't really in his nature.

"It's okay...Shhh...It's okay." It felt odd, sitting there comforting someone he was determined to hate. "You're not, you're not evil, you're not crazy. Shhh, calm down, it's okay."

Day two was over.

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I'm hoping this wasn't totally out of character. I really enjoyed writing it, sorry that it's so short. Do you guys think I should do thirty days into chapters, or make longer chapters with more then one day? By the way, pretty soon it might be a couple weeks before I update. You know, Christmas :) And a merry one to you all :)**


	3. Days Three Through Seven

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Dollhouse, but the last episode would have ended very differently if I had. Just sayin'.**

Author's Note: I sit here, wanting to write this, but also not wanting too. I was like, "Oh after I watch Dollhouse I'll be inspired!" But the episode just upset me. So I'm gonna try. Sorry if it's...Short, and lame, and boring! I'm trying! That counts for something...

I guess there is something good about the latest episode, it's given me a different perspective on both Topher and Bennett, so I might go a little bit of a different direction. I dunno. They're complicated characters, so I hope it's good, but if it's not, I'm really sorry. But I'm trying.

~*~*~*~*~  
Day's Three Through Seven

Day Three,

The next day, Bennett acted as if nothing had happened the day before. She went about her business as usual, if not with more zeal then before. She seemed determined to not talk, but to concentrate completely on whatever project she was doing. The only things she spoke to Topher about were about work, and he dealt with it at first, but as the morning went into the afternoon it was starting to drive him crazy. She'd had a breakdown for goodness sake! _Why_ was she refusing to acknowledge it at all?

So when Bennett sat down to eat lunch, Topher took the chance to get _his _lunch and sort of corner her. Thankfully the timing was great, because Ivy had gone off to do some errand and no one else was around, so Topher was free to acknowledged it without feeling guilty for betraying...What? Confidence? Then that led to _what confidence_? There hadn't been any to break, he'd just sort of walked in on her breakdown. It'd been a mess, really. Still, he felt an obligation to keep this thing rather like a secret and he wasn't sure why, considering he was bad with secrets.

"_So_, Benny-Bennett..." Topher started, awkwardly.

"I don't find that particular pet name very endearing." She said, looking up at him as she took a bite of her salad.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, so, you sort of...You know, had a breakdown last night."

She lowered her fork back into her salad, when she'd been ready to take a bite. "What do you want, then?"

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"What do you want me to do for you? You obviously want to use the incident as blackmail against me. What? Are you going to tell them I'm mentally unsound?" She was on the defensive right away, and you couldn't blame her, her pride had been burried in front of the only person whose opinion actually had begun to matter. Though she wasn't sure why it had. Perhaps it was because, on some level, before the incident, they had made something like a connection. If nothing more, they had been friends. Something Bennett hadn't known since...Well, since Caroline. And that was warning enough to her.

"No! No no no no! I was just...You know...Wondering how you were doing?" He said quickly and awkwardly, taking a big bite of his pizza.

"You were wondering how I was doing?" She asked him, her voice was an odd mixture of suprise, disbelief, and a little bit happy. But she didn't let that happy part show. "I'm fine, I was just tired yesterday, and I let my emotions get the best of me. Something I shouldn't do." The way she said this made it very clear she wanted it to be the end of it.

But Topher wasn't really the best at taking hints.

"But--You---" He began.

"Perhaps it's best if we let that one go, for a little while." She suggested, quickly.

**Days Four and Five,**

Topher was rather ashamed to say he had been hit once again by Bennett's...Charm, perhaps? He wasn't quite sure, but something about her made it so that he really couldn't stay mad at her. It wasn't possible. She was like the perfect girl. Perfect. Whether or not she was..._Slightly_ crazy. This was starting to become more clear to practically everyone in the house, except perhaps Bennett herself. Although she was aware of the change of attitude. Topher let her do more work, more _important_ work. Which made it all the easier to get along with him.

Besides, who was to say that she hadn't been rather charmed by Topher herself?

The two of them got along better then they had before, but there was still a sort of wall that had been built. Keeping a real friendship from growing, let alone anything more then friendship. Both guarded their conversations between each other very carefully, not wanting to come across as weak, or too easily charmed. Even though they both _were_ too easily charmed, and were aware of it too.

Topher didn't really think he could be blamed for _that _though, how could he? Bennett was like she had been created for him. Now if only they could get things to stop being very awkward between them. They were two rather socially awkward people anyway, and when put together that was odd enough. But the fact that they'd had a rather...Interesting history, didn't exactly help.

**Day Six,**

"What is this?" Bennett asked, as she looked with awe at the device in her hand. Not because she didn't know what it was, but because she was amazed Topher had figured the technoligy out.

"It's a dividing sta--" He started, about to explain when he was interrupted. But he didn't care.

"No, I know what it is, but how did you do it?" She asked him, completely impressed. She looked at him with a smile, something that surprised and delighted him.

Perhaps he enjoyed a little too much standing close to her and explaining to her how he had managed to create the device she was holding.

**Day Seven,**

"They're pickles. Bennett, normally people have contest to see how many jalapenos they can eat. Not pickles." Topher sat in front of Bennett at a table, she'd come in that morning with two small jars of chopped up pickles. She'd come in early, knowing she'd find Topher there, and knowing he would be willing to do anything. Since he was usually bored out of his mind before anything started on work mornings.

She just smiled, almost evilly, except in a joking sort of way.

"Are they poisoned?" He asked, absurdly. Like she'd _tell_ him!

She just laughed, "Do you want my jar?"

"Ahh, but you could have worked up an immunity! Just like in '_The Princess Bride'_. " Topher argued, with a grin.

"I haven't seen that movie." She admitted. "Though I've heard about it."

"We'll do that sometime." He said, cheerfully.

"So, if you can finish the jar of pickles without drinking water, Topher, then you win. Alright?" She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, but a mock serious look on her face.

"Your on." He said, wondering what was up with the pickles. People didn't normally have pickle eating contests.

So he took about five of them and stuck them in his mouth all at once, while Bennett took one at a time and ate them like a lady, but in quick succession to each other.

"Woah!" He said, ready to spit out the pickles, but he wasn't wanting to give up so fast. So he swallowed them in a big, painful gulp. "Those are the _hottest_ pickles I have eaten! I'm burning!" He said, laughing.

Bennett laughed.

She finished her whole jar in a matter of minutes. His was left halfway full.

"No one can ever know a girl eat me in a pickle-eating contest!" Topher said, amused but annoyed at letting a girl beat him.

It's safe to say that that was the day a hint of a friendship started to form. '_I knew she was perfect for a reason_.' Topher thought to himself, satisfied.


	4. Day's Eight and Nine

**Author's Note: -Contains Spoilers- Due to the last episode... I'm just gonna have Boyd be in this chapter a lot, you know, the Boyd we all grew to know and love? That one. Not weird, crazy, mean, traitor Boyd. We're ignoring that part of the plot in my happy little world here :) 3**

**Also, forgive my pathetic excuse as 'techno talk' I tried to make it sound all technical, but I'm pretty sure I **_**failed.**_** :)  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse. Although, if I did, things wouldn't be like they are now on the show. Are they seriously gonna give the show a sad ending? Cause that's what it's looking like...Anyway,**  
**  
Days Eight and Nine**

**Day Eight,**

"If you rewire these, then you'll have that circuit override problem. So how are you supposed to fix the dysfunctional generating sector?" Bennett asked him thoughtfully, as she turned the small, but complex device over in her hand several times.

"If we can just reroute those two circuits then--" Topher was interrupted by the entrance of a man that Bennett had seen before, but hadn't met, she assumed he was one of the handlers.

"Try switching those two around, and we'll see what happens." Topher told Bennett, glancing at Boyd, who'd just entered. "Be right back." He said, as he walked over to him. "Boyd! Man friend! Good to see you!" He said loudly before saying in a hushed voice, "_What_ are you doing here?! Your supposed to be with Echo. _Why_ are you not with Echo? In, where was it? Chicago!--Echo _is_ in Chicago, right?"

"No, Topher, she's here." Boyd said, stepping into the other room for a moment and motioning for Topher to follow him. Which he did.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of Bennett Topher said, frustrated. "What do you mean 'Echos here' ?" He said loudly, his agitation obvious."You two are supposed to be at the Chicago house! Honestly, Boyd, you just made my life _so_ much harder!"

"I had orders to come back here, I couldn't do anything about it."

"They _told_ you to bring Echo here? Do they want Echo _dead_?" He said, saying 'dead' in a hushed voice, as if just saying it might cause Bennett to kill the active.

"They're testing your friend." Boyd said, calmly, despite Topher's outburst.

"She's not _ready_ to be tested! She's been here eight days! Not even! This is stupid! This is going to do more harm then good, it's like giving Hitler a gun and locking him up with a bunch of people he hates!"

"Did you really just relate your friend to Adolf Hitler?"  
**  
**"_That_ is not the point!" Topher argued.

"I can't do anything about it, Topher."

"Well, you better keep a _very_ close eye on your girl!" Topher warned, with a sigh.

"And _you_ better keep a close eye on _your_ girl." Boyd said, reffering to Bennett.

"I _always_ do."

When Topher finished arguing with Boyd, he came back to the lab to find Bennett staring out of the window down at the dolls below. It wasn't hard to guess the object of her observance.

She looked up at Topher. She looked stiff and uncomfortable and angry. "Caroline is here? I was told she would be gone."

"Caroline _is_ gone, Bennett. That's Echo." Topher said, he reached out a hand in an attempt to calm her. But she shrugged away from him.

"You all treat her like she's some angel. Why? Because she's your 'Number One' ?" Bennett said with a look Topher couldn't identify. Like a cross between anger and pain. "How would you feel if your friend, Ivy, left you behind, Topher? Left you behind with...With _this_." She said, motioning to her arm. "When you feel that, then you can criticize my hate for that girl."

"I've never criticized you for it..." He said, then answered her earlier question. "I would probably thank Ivy...I always thought the whole arm thing was cool..." He said awkwardly.

"Oh I get it," She let out a bitter laugh. "So my arm, that's what it is, I'm like some cool collectors item, because I have a cool dead arm. I get it."

"No, Bennett, I didn't...I didn't mean--"

"Don't talk to me, Topher." She said, before turning to walk off.

**Day Nine,**

"Bennett--"

"I'm working."

"Bennett."

"I'm working." She said, without looking at him.

Topher sighed, and started working on some imprint or another.

"Ivy's gone for the day, she can't get lunch, so I'm gonna go get some." he said to Bennett. "Want anything?" he hoped for a response. He didn't get one. "I'm gonna bring you something, so you might as well tell me what you want, so that you at least like what you get."

He got a response. "You can stop sucking up to me, you can stop acting like you want to be my friend. Okay?"

"I do want to be your friend... At least your friend." He said, a bit quietly, before leaving the room.

Bennett didn't look up until he had left, but soon after he had he was replaced by another. Mr. Boyd Langton had entered the room.

"Topher's just gone to get lunch. He'll be back shortly, I presume." Bennett said, going back to work.

"I know that, I didn't come here to talk to Topher."

Bennett looked up, confused. "How can I help you?"

Boyd sat down, and said calmly. "You can be careful not to do anything irrational."

"Oh thank you, I hadn't thought of that." She said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're aware now, that Echo is here."

"Of course I am." Bennett replied, she didn't want to be lectured about this. These people pretended to understand, but they didn't understand anything. Still though, the man's gentle voice made it less easy to be angry with him.

"We want you to get your job back, we're trying to help you."

"That's why you reported me?"

"We were just voicing our concerns." Boyd decided it probably wasn't the best idea to point out that it had sort of been Topher's fault. He wanted to make the girl more comfortable, and less inclined to kill or torture his active.

"Thank you for your concerns, for your information, I'm in a completely healthy mental state. Maybe I'm a little bit angry and bitter, but that doesn't make me crazy." So she probably _was_ crazy, but that didn't mean she had to admit it.

"I'm glad to hear it, but maybe you should work on those anger issues." He suggested, calmly. "I didn't come here to talk about this though, I came here to discuss Echo --or Caroline."

"I don't want to discuss Echo _or_ Caroline."

"I'm afraid it's quite necessary. You see, Echo is _not_ Caroline. It's Caroline's body, but it's a completely different person. If you want to call it that. Caroline is not even _in_ there. If you wanted revenge on Caroline, you would destroy her imprint wedge. Not her body."

"Her imprint wedge? Where is it? You think I haven't looked." The last part was a statement. Bennett said it slowly, she knew what he was saying was right, but she still felt angry just looking at the doll that had once been Caroline. Although, she supposed, being forced to live a life of something like slavery was quite punishment enough.

"It's already been destroyed." He said, calmly. "There was an accident. With Alpha."

"Ahh, Alpha. I suppose you would put me in a class with him?" Bennett asked, a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"Never. No one has ever considered you a thing like Alpha."

"Comforting," She said, it rather was, actually. She actually liked this man, he had that 'big brother' or 'father-ish' air about him, and she'd only just met him.

He got to his feet, "I hope to see things get better for you, Miss Halverson." He said, as he stepped towards the door, as he opened it he said. "Also, I think you should know that it's quite aparent to everyone here --except perhaps you-- that Topher genuinely cares about you. That's not a very Topher-ish characteristic. Don't kill it in him by rejecting him."

"Hardly." She said, at the mention of him caring about her.

"The other day, when he was agitated and yelling at me about Echo's arrival, it wasn't because he was concerned for Echo's safety. It was because he was concerned for yours. And it _wasn't_ because he likes your arm."

A while later, Topher returned with a large box of pizza. He sat it down on the table, and gave her a nervous look. "I didn't..I didn't know what toppings you liked. So I got some of everything, and you can, you know, pick off what you don't like." He said, nervously, opening up the pizza box. Admittedly, it looked rather disgusting, with every topping on it. But the gesture had been nice, and Bennett decided to take note of what Boyd had told her and give Topher a break. Although she wasn't sure she was ready to completely trust him, although he'd hardly done anything at all. Trust was not something that was given away easily by Bennett Halverson.

**Author's Note: I hope Topher's 'Hitler' comment didn't offend anyone. I was in desperate need of a Topher Analogy. And I think that best fit the situation. Don't hate me for it, please. Please review!**


	5. Day Ten

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ-- Dear friends, thanks so much for the support! That's what keeps me writing! In light of the recent Dollhouse episodes, I have become so much more fond of Boyd, though I always was. When I say that, I don't mean the Boyd we just found out about. I mean the one we all **_**thought**_** he was. So, because of this, Boyd is going to get some plot of his own in this fanfiction now, but keep in mind that this is ignoring the last episode. -spoilers- He is no traitor in my fanfiction :) Just thought you should keep that in mind so that you don't think Boyd is gonna shoot them all at any moment or anything :) Just our old friend Boyd. Not new evil one. Anyway, I've talked far to long, but just one more thing about the matter, while Boyd is going to get some plot twists of his own now in the fanfiction, it **_**is**_** going to continue to be mostly about Bennett and Topher, just thought we needed some other things to keep it interesting! Ahhhh, I talk to much, thanks for reading though!**

Realization of Stupidity: I totally forgot in the last chapter Paul is now Echo's handler, please forgive my mistake...But I like Boyd better then Paul, so why don't we just continue to ignore that, shall we? I'm ignoring a lot of things lately... Do you think I'm totally lame?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, and it's probably a good thing, because I would be so much more angry at Fox then I already am if I did. Which would be bad, because I'm pretty angry at Fox :) :)

Day Ten,

"Hello? This is Bennett." Bennett said, picking up the phone and holding it on her shoulder against her ear, so she could continue to work with her one good hand. "Topher? Yes." She said, handing the phone over to him. "It's Dewitt." She informed him.

"What's up?" Topher asked, holding the phone to his ear and putting his feet up on the desk. "Okay, fine, send her down whenever." He said, shrugging and hanging up.

"What was that?" Bennett asked, curiously.

"Just a new...volunteer." The 'all in a days work' attitude was a misleading one. When he'd joined the dollhouse, he'd been all for his job. As time went on though, every time a new doll arrived his conscious ate at him just a little. It was never too much, never enough to make him stop. Just a little bit of guilt. But the guilt would stick around, so that every time it just got a little worse. At the same time though, quitting wasn't an option. There wasn't life outside of this place, not for him. It was _his_ tech. He couldn't just..._go._ He didn't want to. But still, the guilt...

~*~*~*~

The girl really was beautiful, she had dark skin and long flowing dark hair. She had bright blue eyes and a charming smile, she looked friendly. It cause one to wonder what had happened to her that would make her want to miss five years of your life. But sometimes you just couldn't know with these things.

Her name had been Miriam, but now she'd be called Zulu.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, looking at Topher.

"For a little while." Topher said, almost automatically.

"Shall I go now?" Zulu asked him,

He nodded his approval, but before she had stepped out of the chair, Boyd entered the room.

He stopped short in the doorway, he stood as still as a statue for a moment, as if he'd seen a ghost. Suddenly he rushed forward and hugged her, then stepped back and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Miriam! What are you-- How have-- Miriam!" He hugged her again.

Bennett, Topher, and Ivy all looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"You two know--" Topher coughed, "--_knew_ each other?" He asked, surprised.

Boyd ignored him, "Miriam, what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"My name is Zulu, I am here because I enjoy my treatments." She said, in a slightly monotone voice.

Boyd was silent for a long moment, a very grave look appeared on his face and he turned to Topher. Then Boyd did something Topher didn't expect, something Topher wasn't used to, something so unlike Boyd it was rather hard to believe. He knocked Topher violently against the wall, held a fist to his face and yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Woah!" Topher held both hands in the air, a rather fearful and surprised look on his face. "Man friend! Calm down! I have to admit that I'm a little bit surprised...She seems a little young for you, if you ask me." He joked, halfheartedly.

There was a loud _'smack_!' as Boyd's hand made contact with Topher's face. Topher yelled out, just a bit. _That hurt!_

After a moment Boyd let go, pushing Topher away from himself. "You _idiot!_ She wasn't my girlfriend, she's my daughter!"

Topher looked more surprised then ever and even a little sympathetic, despite his bleeding nose... "Your _what?_"

"You heard me." Boyd's anger had subsided, now he was faced with complete sadness, as it sunk in. He looked at Zulu, then back at Topher.

"If I'd known she was your daughter-- She's just-- How could-- _What?_" Topher asked, in complete disbelief.

**Author's Note: My apologies for the short chapter. Tell me you don't hate it, please tell me you didn't hate it? I wanted a bit of a plot twist. Reviews are loved :) 3**


	6. Days Eleven Through Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I think we've already established that I don't own Dollhouse. Here's a reminder, I guess. :)**

Days Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen

Day Eleven,

Topher was still pretty much in shock about the whole 'Boyd being a dad' thing, and brought the subject up often. "I just don't get it." He repeated, for about the millionth time that day.

"I don't understand--." Bennett said, looking up at Topher.

"I know! It's crazy, right?" Topher asked, glad for the support.

"No, I mean, I don't understand why your so surprised." Bennett said, explaining her meaning.

"You're not surprised?" Topher asked, disbelievingly. He would _never_ understand girls.

"Well, I haven't known your friend very long, but he seems to have a very fatherly nature." She observed, as she worked on a small device that was lying on the desk in front of her. Rearranging the wires and causing it to spark every now and then.

"A fatherly nature? Huh..." Topher thought about it, he guessed that some times Boyd could act that way. With his protectiveness over the dolls, and all that. But Topher wasn't sure that pointed to a real _fatherly instinct._ "I guess..." He said, shrugging. Then he laughed a little. "That is _so_ weird."

Bennett looked up at Topher for a moment, "It's an admirable quality."

"What is? Fatherly-ness?" Topher asked, hesitating on the 'ness'... _Ah, who cares if 'Fatherly-ness' isn't a word_. He thought.

"Think about it, he has a gentle, calm, protective personality. I'm sure he was a good father."

"Yeah, Gentle. Except that whole 'hitting me' thing, yesterday." Topher shrugged, then muttered. "But if he was a good dad, why did his daughter sign up to miss out on five years of her life?"

Bennett ignored the last comment, not quite sure how to answer. It _was_ a good point. She decided to reply to only the first comment, anyway. "Even the most gentle people hit sometimes, Topher, you should know that." She said, her reprimand was gentle, though.

Topher wasn't sure how to respond at first, after a short pause he said, "Yeah...Sorry about that, by the way." He was kind of happy she'd called him gentle though...That wasn't a word he would normally describe himself as, but it made him happy she thought so.

"All is forgiven." She said, giving him a smile that made him almost melt.

~*~*~*~

"I'm doing all I can, Mr. Langton. But for now, she must remain a doll. As soon as I can do otherwise, Topher will give her back her old personality." Adelle took a small sip of tea, before setting the small cup on the table.

"I don't just want her to have her personality, DeWitt. I want all the active archetecture taken out of her head. Understand?" Boyd said, he was angry. Why shouldn't he be?

"Completely. In the meanwhile, we need to discuss her engagements."

"There won't be any engagements. She's seventeen. That means that I'm still in charge of her, and that I get to decide."

"Please, Mr. Langton, calm down. I'm on your side."

"How am I supposed to be calm? You've made my daughter into an active. Don't pretend you didn't know." Boyd said, still angry, but managing to keep his voice a little more calm now.

"It's hardly an uncommon last name, how should I have known? No. I didn't know. You will be made her handler, until we can get this all settled. How is that?" Adelle suggested, slowly.

"There won't be a handler, because she's not going on engagements. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Adelle said, deciding it would be easiest not to argue. They could spare the girl.

**  
Day Twelve**,

"Nineteen more days." Bennett said to herself, as she finished imprinting Sierra.

"Nineteen more days till what?" Sierra asked, in a heavy southern accent that was part of her programmed personality.

"Till I--" They were interrupted by Topher who'd entered the room. "Hurry along, Vayla." He told Sierra, "Your husband will be wondering where you are."

Sierra smiled and nodded, leaving the room.

"Nineteen days, huh?" Topher asked, trying to act casual. He turned to face the computer instead of looking at her.

"Well...Yes." She said, a little embarrassed. "You weren't meant to hear--I mean, I didn't want it to sound as if--."

"As if you were eager to go?" He finished for her, and she nodded slowly.

"It's not as if I don't like it here, you've been very kind to me. But--." Bennett started.

"But there's no place like home?" Topher asked, still pretending to be busy with the computer.

"Exactly. You understand, don't you?" She asked him, concerned.

"Completely." Topher said, glancing at her long enough to give her a small smile then turning away again.

Bennett was convinced, though. "It'll be good to have my own lab back, to be honest. Not that yours isn't pleasent, but theres just something about mine...The smell though..."

"The smell?" Topher asked, now turning to looking at Bennett in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that yours has this pleasent sort of smell. Mine is just kind of stuffy. But yours is just..." She shrugged, looking a little embarrassed to be talking about how Topher's office _smelled_ of all things.

Topher looked amused, though he was still a bit offended at her eagerness to leave. "Really? What's it smell like?"

"Well, it...I suppose it smells like _you._" She said quietly. Feeling embarrassed _she_ turned away from him this time.

Topher just grinned, turning away as well, but this time with a smile on his face. This just about made up for everything else. '_She likes the way I smell.' _He thought to himself, pleased with anything at all that Bennett would see in him. Every little occasion was a cause for celebration.

**Day Thirteen,**

It was afternoon, Bennett and Topher were sitting in the lab. Just sitting, because they really had nothing else to do just then. Ivy had just left the room to go get something to eat.

"Your friend, she's very pretty." Bennett commented to Topher, watching carefully for his reaction.

"Who? Ivy? I guess." He shrugged, a little bit confused, but not thinking much of it. "She's just Ivy." He said, shrugging.

"You like her." Bennett said, without making it a question. Though it caused a little bit of pain to say something she didn't even know was true. But who else? It wasn't as if Topher would have feelings for _her_. _Her, Bennett_. She couldn't let herself hope so. Despite Topher having made it very obvious, she hadn't caught on.

"Woah. _What?_ You think I..." Topher just laughed, and continued. "You think I have _feelings_ for _Ivy_?" Never had the thought even crossed his mind. _Ivy's nice, and sure, I guess she's pretty. But how does Bennett think that I have feelings for my assistant?_ Topher really couldn't believe it. "I like Ivy," He told Bennett, "As a very good friend. Nothing more then a friend though. Seriously, I'm pretty sure I gross Ivy out."

"Why would you gross her out?" Bennett really couldn't understand how anyone could be grossed out by _Topher_.

"I boss her around, and make fun of her and am basically a all-around jerk to her, sometimes. Not to mention I'm rediculous, and laugh at my own jokes. Not really her type, I'm pretty sure."

"Is she your type?"

"I don't think I have a _type_." Topher said, thinking about it.

"Hmm." Was Bennett's only reply, she was thinking.

"I mean, I do like... I just mean, it's not as if...I do _like_ a girl. But not Ivy." He wasn't about to elaborate _any_ more then that.

Bennett wasn't going to ask him to continue, instead she got a playful look on her face and said teasingly. "I knew you had feelings for Echo. I've caught you, Topher."

He laughed. Pleased that Bennett had grown enough to be able to crack jokes about Echo.

**Day Fourteen,**

Topher was sitting with Ivy, the same place he had been sitting with Bennett the day before. This time it was _Bennett_ who wasn't in the room. Because she had begun to be trusted more, which meant she didn't need a constant escort.

Topher Brink was depressed.

"What's your deal?" Ivy asked, Topher had been in this kind of mood all day long and it wasn't like him.

"It's the fourteenth." Topher said, with a very dramatic sigh.

"_So?"_ Ivy asked, completely confused.

"Bennett's been here fourteen days. Two weeks. And it's seemed like a couple days. Fifteen days left, that's just a little more then two weeks left. It's gonna stink when she's gone."

"There's still _two weeks_, Topher."

"That's like, nothing. And she's been totally sane, so it's not like she'll have to stay longer--Wait." Topher said, a look of realization on his face. "Theres a thought..."

"Topher. She would hate you."

"Yeah...You're right. She'll leave if she wants and she'll stay if she wants." Topher sighed, still though, the thought had arrisen, and it wasn't totally disposed of.  
****

  
**Author's Note:** **Lovely lovely readers! You make me so happy! So, what would you all think about me making some days shorter, but adding a couple chapters at the end of the month. It won't be any drastic day-skipping, but I have some plot for the end planned, so if I skip some days, which I might not, it shall be made up for! Anyway, this is just what I think at the moment. It may all change, we'll see! Please review, friends!**


	7. Days Fifteen Through Eighteen

**  
Author's Note: I have some new plot ideas that are bound to cause some Topher/Bennett drama. Hehe. We'll see. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse. -sighs- Soooo wish I did! I'm altogether jealous of Joss Whedon. Which is probably bad, but you know...I'm never gonna be as cool as him...Haha**  
**  
**_**~Flashback**_**~**

Adelle handed the girl a glass, while taking a drink out of her own, before sitting back in her chair. "So, my dear Miss Langton, you want to make yourself disappear for a few years?" She said, taking a drink, but not looking away from the girl. She was certainly very curious about what the daughter of one of her own handlers was doing here. The daughter that, for all intents and purposes, wasn't supposed to exist. Since Boyd had apparently tried to keep it a secret. But secret's couldn't be kept from _her._

The girl ran a hand through her long, dark hair. Pushing it away from her eyes, she looked intensely uncomfortable with the entire situation. But nodded slowly.

"I see, and are you aware that your father is one of our handlers?" Adelle asked, curiously.

The girl didn't show any sign of surprise, only a small look of confusion. "Handler?"

"He cares for the dolls, assures their safety and what not." Adelle explained.

Miriam sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I'd rather not be a doll in the same house with my father, he'd freak out just a little."

"A little?" Adelle let out a hint of a laugh, but not much of one.

"A lot." Miriam corrected

"That's fine, my dear, we'll send you to another house, and they can send us one of theirs. It shouldn't be a problem. And we'll bring you back here when your term is up, so in five years you'll wake up in L.A. and you won't even have to pay for the five year parking." Adelle joked, though keeping her voice completely serious.

The girl didn't look at all more comfortable, it wasn't uncommon, Adelle knew. The thought of giving up ones body to an organization was an odd one to be sure. Adelle herself never would have done it.

"So, just sign these papers, while I make a couple calls." Adelle said, handing her some papers and getting up from her chair. She picked up the phone and dialed. She called Boyd and quickly made up an excuse for him to leave for a while, until they could sort out the girl's transportation to another house.

Then she called Topher, "Miss Halverson, I need to speak to Topher please." She said abruptly.

"Topher? Yes." Bennett said, and Adelle assumed she was handing the phone over to Topher.

"What's up? Topher asked, over the phone.

"We have a volunteer up here, Topher, I'm going to make arrangements to send her to another house, but for now she's all yours."

"Okay, fine, send her down whenever."

**Later**

"I'm doing all I can, Mr. Langton. But for now, she must remain a doll. As soon as I can do otherwise, Topher will give her back her old personality." Adelle took a small sip of tea, before setting the small cup on the table. She should have realized she wouldn't be able to get Boyd out of the house for long enough, he practically lived at the place, still though, this was incredibly tiresome.

"I don't just want her to have her personality, DeWitt. I want all the active architecture taken out of her head. Understand?" Boyd said, he was angry.

Why shouldn't he be? Still though, it wasn't easy as that. Adelle had made a deal, and despite the fact that some would argue against the moral integrity of someone who had her job, she still was hesitant to wake the girl up before the five year contract was over, since Miriam had seemed very eager to forget about her past. She couldn't tell Boyd all of this, of course.

"Completely. In the meanwhile, we need to discuss her engagements." Adelle told Boyd.

"There won't be any engagements. She's seventeen. That means that I'm still in charge of her, and that I get to decide." Boyd said, Adelle was trying her best to keep her patience. Mr. Langton was a trusted employee, but he was being difficult at present.

"Please, Mr. Langton, calm down. I'm on your side."

"How am I supposed to be calm? You've made my daughter into an active. Don't pretend you didn't know." Boyd said, still angry, but managing to keep his voice a little more calm now.

"It's hardly an uncommon last name, how should I have known? No. I didn't know. You will be made her handler, until we can get this all settled. How is that?" Adelle suggested, slowly. Okay. So that was a lie, but she wasn't about to tell this man she'd known Miriam was his daughter.

"There won't be a handler, because she's not going on engagements. Understand?" Boyd was persistent.

"Perfectly." Adelle said, deciding it would be easiest not to argue. They could spare the girl. She'd have to call the house whom she'd decided would take the girl, but that could be sorted out. She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed, however, that Boyd had found out at all.

**Day Fifteen**,

"What do you mean, it hasn't been five years?" Miriam asked with frustration.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's not my fault...Though it was a little stupid signing up when your dad works here, no offense. He made us do it." Topher said, rolling his eyes.

"You listen to him? I mean, you can program dolls with ninja skills, and you listen to my father?" Miriam asked, it was quite clear to Topher that Miriam and Boyd hadn't left off on a good note last time they saw each other.

"We like him." Topher shrugged, turning his back to the girl. "He's gonna be coming in now, so see you." He left. He did _not_ want to witness this conversation.

Soon after Topher left, Boyd entered the room and looked at his daughter. Glad to see her back to normal, but he kept his distance.

Miriam glared at him.

"Stop giving me that look, I don't care what you think or say, I"m still your father, and I still care about you." Boyd said firmly, but the last part with more gentleness.

"Oh, yeah right. That's why you sent me off to live with some friend." Miriam glared at him.

"Have they treated you badly?" He asked with concern.

"No, they haven't. They were good to me, but you weren't." Miriam said, anger in her voice.

"You don't even get it! I was trying to protect you! I _was_ being good to you. " Boyd argued.

"I don't understand." Miriam said, slowly, her anger disappearing just a little.

"My job is... There are people who don't like what we do here, I wanted to send you away to _protect you_. Not because I didn't want you! It killed me to send you away, but I thought I was doing the right thing!" Boyd explained, sitting down next to his daughter.

Miriam looked at the ground, but she didn't answer.

"Why did you leave the Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Miriam? And Grace? I thought you were friends." Boyd asked with concern. "Why did you leave them and come here?"

"Me and Grace _were _friends." Miriam said, her voice trembled slightly.

"Did you argue? That's hardly any reason to give up five years of your life to...To this." Boyd told his daughter, he really thought she knew better then this.

"No, dad, we didn't argue...She's dead...They're all dead...I was at a writing convention, I was gone for the weekend... I came home and found out that someone had sneaked into the house and...And killed them." She said, swallowing hard as she explained. She looked near tears.

Boyd stared at her with horror, "They were killed?!"

Miriam nodded. "Can I stay here dad? I tried to be brave, but I'm scared. Let me stay, please?"

"Honey, of course." He said, hugging his daughter. He didn't care what Adelle said, his daughter would stay in the dollhouse for a while, but not as a doll. He'd have his daughter back, and he would keep her safe.

**Day Sixteen, **

Bennett was sick. It upset Topher quite a lot at first, because he was still thinking about the fact that Bennett had less then two weeks left in LA. He felt bad the she was sick, too, of course. He did feel very bad for her. But he was still rather upset that any of their time should be wasted.

"Want soup?" He asked her, eager to do anything he could to help her.  
**  
**She was reclining on the couch. She groaned a little, but nodded. He wished he could do more to help her. He hurried to fetch some soup, actually caring enough to do it, instead of asking Ivy to.

As he was getting some, he ran into Miriam -not literally.-

"Hey." She said, smiling just a little. She was still not entirely comfortable in this place.

"Oh, hey." He said, distractedly. "I was just getting my friend some soup. She's sick."

"Oh, want me to get it for you? You can go sit with her and I could bring it up, if you want?" She offered, wishing she could be more helpful. "I'm sorry for freaking out at you yesterday." She added.

"Don't worry about it, and that's okay, I can get it for her. Um...Thanks, though, I guess." He said, awkwardly. He still found it a little odd that this girl was Boyd's daughter.

"Alright, let me know if I can help at all. I need to make myself useful around here _somehow_." She said, shrugging.

"Will do." He said, still distracted, as he hurried off to get Bennett soup.

**Day Seventeen,**

**  
**Bennett was still sick, as Topher was acknowledging to Ivy. "I have to settle with _you_ for company." He grumbled.

She raised her eyebrows, "Sheesh. _Sorry._" She said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "You're cool too, I guess."

"You guess." She rolled her eyes. "Well, the good news is you won't just be stuck with me."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"That girl, Miriam, she totally has a crush on you." Ivy said, looking extraordinarily amused. "I don't understand the deal with these girls. What could they possibly see in _you?"_

"Okay. I deserved that." He said, but then asked. "But seriously, she doesn't have a crush on me. I just met her." He said, shaking his head. "By 'these girls' you mean that you think that Bennett likes me?!" He asked excitedly, totally disregarding her comment about Miriam. He refused to believe such nonsense.

"Duh." Ivy said, amused. "You mean you haven't noticed? No, but I mean it, Miriam likes you. Hasn't she been offering to do all sorts of things for you lately?"

Topher thought about it. "She's just trying to be helpful! I've only known her like two days!"

"Well, she likes you."

"Seriously?" Topher asked, and Ivy was starting to wonder if it had been a bad idea to tell the truth and give him an ego boost.

**Day Eighteen**,

Topher Brink was totally head over heels in love with Bennett Halverson. It was the simple truth. But Topher was also rather in love with attention. He liked being noticed, and he liked being appreciated. So even though he was in love with Bennett, he couldn't help but be more friendly then he really meant to be with Miriam.

For Topher's credit, he wasn't trying to be flirtatious. And he wasn't trying to encourage her. After all, she was much younger then him and also the daughter of a man who quite intimidated Topher. If he had been at all aware that his behavior was too encouraging, he would have cut it out. But for such a genius, Topher could really be an idiot.

The problem was only made worse by the fact that Bennett had been feeling better, so she was around more, and could notice Topher's behavior towards Miriam. _There_ was the problem, because the friendlier Topher was with Miriam, the colder Bennett was to Topher, and the colder Bennett was to Topher, the more attention he felt he _needed_ from Miriam, because he'd lost Bennett's. He didn't understand quite how this was all connected however.

So Topher became hurt, because the girl of his dreams was acting like she hated him again, when they'd finally built a friendship. And he was trying to block that out, by hanging out with Miriam and Ivy, which only made the Bennett thing worse. And still he had no idea why Bennett suddenly hated him.

**Author's Note: Don't get too mad at Topher here, guys! He doesn't realize that he's just about to hurt a lot of people...Including himself, perhaps? We'll see. Anyway. Don't hate me because of this new development. I needed drama and something to write about. So, anyway, like always, I love reviews! Oh, and by the way, the series finale was C.R.A.Z.Y **_**crazy**_** right?**


	8. Day Nineteen

**CONFESSION: I'm a nerd, guys. I updated twice in one night, pathetic huh? This ones short though. Apoligies.**

Author's Note: Man, guys, you make me smile :) I read every review like five times, cause it makes me so happy. I love them. Honestly. So friends, who cried throughout the entire finale? I know I did. I was sobbing at the end, and my family laughed at me...Pathetic. (Me, not my family :) )  
:) Anyway, I love it when you guys review :) I love it when you talk to me! If you just want to message me to say hi, it makes my day brighter. Much love, guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dollhouse. We all know this. :)

Day Nineteen,

Topher laughed, "No, seriously though! It's not funny." He was still laughing.

"You sound like you think it's funny." Miriam laughed.

Bennett had her back towards the two, but suddenly dropped the device she was attempting to balance on the table and work on with only one hand. It crashed loudly against the floor and attracted the attention of the two laughing on the other side of the room.

She let out a noise of frustration that wasn't only to do with the shattered remains of the device on the floor. She still refused to look behind her at Topher and Miriam, instead she got down on her knees and began to pick up the pieces of the device on the floor.

Topher looked at Bennett, glancing up at Miriam once more he said, "I should help her...I'll see you later, okay?"

Miriam smiled and nodded, leaving the room.

Topher came over to where Bennett was kneeling on the floor, and got down to help her pick up the pieces. She wouldn't look at him. "Don't worry about it, we can make another one, easy." He said, shrugging. It really hadn't been that great of a device anyway.

She didn't answer, instead she concentrated on the ground and cleaning it up.

Topher heard a sniff and watched her wipe a hand across her eyes. He hadn't seen Bennett cry before.

"Bennett...? Are you...Crying?" He asked her slowly, and totally without tact.

She turned her head away and didn't answer.

He reached out and tried to comfort her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Bennett...What's wrong--"

"Get off of me!" She shouted, shrugging away and getting to her feet.

Topher stared at her. "I...I was...I was just trying to help!" He said, standing up as well. Completely dumbfounded.

"Well, you can stop trying to help! I don't need your help! Okay?" She glared at him, taking a step backwards.

"Bennett..." He said, he felt sick to his stomach. What had he done? He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Or how to fix it. He took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She was shouting again. "Just stay away from me! You can stop pretending to be my friend, Topher Brink! You can just give me space, and let me spend the next twelve days in peace away from you! I'm so sick of you acting like....I'm just so sick of _you._ Now leave me alone!" She turned on her heels, more tears sliding down her cheeks as she walked away. Topher didn't try to stop her.

Bennett wasn't crying because of the broken device, obviously. Topher hadn't meant to hurt her, but Bennett was someone who little trusted. She was someone who had learned not to rely on people, because they'd failed her so many times. She was someone who'd been taught to think that she wasn't worth anything at all, someone who was made to feel like perhaps the only person in the world who could ever understand her, who could ever care for her, was Topher Brink. And the only person she'd felt capable of trusting since Caroline had let her down. She was beginning to feel like she'd only imagined who she thought he was. How she thought he felt.

Topher stood watching as Bennett walked away. He felt just as horrible as she did. He felt sick and he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Face in his hands. "I don't know what I did..." he said, softly to himself. He was feeling almost the exact same things as Bennett. He'd been someone who'd constantly felt alone as well, and the only person he ever felt he could really love had been her. And she was sick of him. _Of course she's sick of me._ He thought, sadly. _I'm sick of me._

**Author's Note: So, I know this chapter was depressing and short, but I thought some drama was necicary. These are just some of my many guesses on how these two must feel sometimes. So there you have it. Stick with me guys, it'll get happier :) And please review!**


	9. Days Twenty through Twenty Five

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Dollhouse, let you know if that changes :) JK JK**  
**  
Author's Note: So, I think I"m gonna do a sequel when this fanfic is finished... (It's getting close!) Would any of you guys read it if I did?**

Day Twenty,

As if Topher wasn't miserable enough the next day, Boyd entered the room looking angry. "What do you think your doing?!" He asked, angry.

"Wh-what?! What did I do this time?!" Topher asked, jumping when he came in.

"What do you think you're doing? Flirting with my daughter? Do you know how much younger she--"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! _What_? Flirting? No! Man friend! No! We're friends!"

"Does Miriam know that?" Boyd asked sternly.

"Of course she does!" Topher said quickly, though not quite sure it was the truth.

"You better be sure, because if you hurt my daughter--"

"I'm sure!" He lied, raising his hands in defense.

"Alright then," Boyd said, leaving.

A little while later, Topher wanted to make sure there wouldn't be another encounter like that with Boyd, so he sought out Miriam.

"Oh, hey! How are you doing? You seemed a little down..." She said, looking at him in a concerned way.

"Can we talk, for a second?" He asked, seriously and a little nervously. He had to be very gentle, or Boyd would kill him.

"Sure." She said, confused.

"I need to tell you...I just mean that...I think..." He hesitated, but then dove right into it. "I think you're really cool, and a fun friend...But I don't want you to have the wrong idea...I want to be friends...But Just friends, you know? I'm...I'm sort of interested in someone else."

Miriam took it way better then he expected. "Oh I know, I'm not oblivious, Topher." She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, I like you, but I know your not interested. And I'm cool with being friends...Can I give you a suggestion, though?"

"Um...Yeah?" He asked, surprised but pleased at her reaction.

"Tell Bennett how you feel."

"I couldn't...She can't stand me..." He said, quietly.

"You really believe that?" Miriam shook her head.

**Days Twenty One through Twenty Four,**

Topher was still completely miserable. It wasn't something that went away quickly, and he couldn't work up the guts to follow Miriam's advice about Bennett.

He and Bennett had barely spoken since she'd freaked out of him. She appeared to still be angry with him, and he didn't want to bother her, so he left her alone.

Both of them were hurting quite a lot, but neither of them knew how to do anything about it.

So the days passed in painful silence between the two geniuses.

**Day Twenty Five,**

It was late during the day, and Topher had spent the day debating what to do about Bennett. There were six days left of her visit, and Topher didn't want her to leave still mad at him. He'd have to find out what he did. Which meant gathering up some courage he didn't think existed.

Bennett was turning to leave the room, and finally Topher got up the guts to say something to her. "Bennett, wait."

She stopped, a little bit frozen. Why was he talking to her? They hadn't spoken hardly at all since she'd exploded at him.

She glanced at him, to acknowledge she'd heard him, but then looked away again. Facing away from him.

Topher couldn't take it anymore, if Bennett really hated him, then fine. But he had to know. And he had to make sure _she_ knew how he felt.

He rushed forward and took hold of Bennett's good arm. He looked at her, and suddenly felt very brave, which was odd. He wasn't usual so bold...Not with girls, anyway, not that he'd ever thought anyone was as amazing as Bennett was.

She looked a little startled and tried to take a step away from him. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Tell me what I did, please...Please just tell me what I did?" He asked, the hurt in his eyes was quite obvious. "Am I just annoying? Because I thought we were...I thought we could at least be friends, and then suddenly you hate me...So just tell me what I did, please!"

"Topher...Let go of my arm." She said, trying to pull her arm away from his grasp.

He loosened his grip, so that he was barely doing more then touching her arm. If she tried to pull away again she could easliy. But he wanted to see if she would, he wanted to know if she truly wanted to be left alone.  
**  
**"Just tell me if you hate me, Bennett, I need to know. And I need to know what I did. What was it? I don't want you to leave here in six days without knowing what I did."

She didn't try to pull her arm away. She looked at him for a moment, then looked away. "You're a terrible flirt, Topher Brink. You act like you like someone and encourage them, and as soon as they let you in and give you hints of their affection, you go off and flirt with a stupid handler's daughter." She said softly.

Topher stared at Bennett for a moment, totally surprised. That was why she was angry? Because he'd been hanging out with Miriam? If he'd have known that, he would have done this a long time ago.

And Topher kissed her.

He hoped that hadn't been a stupid move, because the last thing they needed was to be in an even more awkward friendship.

**Author's Note: Okay. I know Topher would **_**never**_** be that bold. But, someone had to say something, so it was him :) Hope that wasn't way to cheesy for you. Reviews are loved :)**


	10. Twenty Six through Thirty One

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dollhouse. :)**

Author's Note: Last chapter, friends. But stay tuned, I am planning a definite sequel (Very very soon, I'll probably start working on it today :) ). Will you all remember to check on my fanfic page and read it? I'd love it! Thanks for sticking with me with this one, guys! Reviews are still loved.

Days Twenty Six to Twenty Nine,

Adelle Dewitt was becoming slightly annoyed by the constant 'lovey-dovey' behavior of her two programmers. But she supposed it was better to have programmers who were ridiculously fond of each other then to have programmers who were constantly arguing, and causing drama, which they had been before. Yes, this was quite an improvement.

Now if she could _just_ get them to stop all these ridiculous public displays of affection. But, of course, Miss Halverson would be gone soon, and then she knew that her Chief Programmer would be completely depressed. So she might as well just let them be happy while it lasted. Even if she was sure it wasn't going to last.

**Day Thirty**,

There was one more day left, and Topher was really upset about this. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Bennett, he loved Bennett. He didn't want life to go back to normal. He wanted her to stay.

The phone rang, and Topher picked it up. "Hi! This is Topher! Would you like a candy cane?" He asked, randomly. Whatever popped into his mind came out of his mouth.

"Topher, honestly."

"Sorry, what?" He asked Adelle, who was on the other side of the phone.

"You need to write a report about Miss Halverson, about her mental stability, if you remember that's what this whole thing was about. I left the papers on your desk. She shouldn't be around when you write it." Adelle inform him.

"Right. Okay." He hung up. "Hey Bennett," He said, smiling at her like someone who was very in love. "I'm supposed to, you know, fill out some papers about your stay here. They really want you to leave...Just a formality, I'd let you stay if it were my choice."

"Don't worry about it," She smiled at him like someone with complete trust in him, kissed his cheek, then left the room.

He went over to the desk and picked up the papers he was supposed to fill out, hesitating. Signing all of these meant sending away Bennett. It wasn't something he did lightly.

So he picked up the pen and began to write. And made a very, very big mistake.

**Later,**

Topher had left the room for a moment, to go check on something, and when he returned it was to find a suitcase packed and on the couch, ready to go for the next day, and Bennett standing holding something in her hand. She didn't look happy.

"Hey, how's...Everything?!" He asked, trying to keep his voice light. What were those papers she was looking at? He looked nervous.

"I...I don't even know what to say, Topher." She said slowly, shaking her head. The look she gave him was enough to break his heart. He'd done the wrong thing, he could see it already. But...

Bennett looked down at the papers in her hand, "I can't believe this, I really can't believe it. 'On multiple occasions, Bennett Halverson has made attempts to injure or kill Echo, she's shown signs of instability, and though improving, I feel I need more time to be a proper judge of her readiness to return to work'. What is this?" She said, looking angry and hurt. She tossed the papers down, and they scattered on the ground.

"Bennett, I just...I thought...I wanted..."

She glared at him. "I've never even tried to hurt Echo while I've been here. You're a jerk, Topher!"

Topher sighed, and picked up the sheets of paper off the floor. He tossed them into the trash can and looked at Bennett sadly. "I just..." He broke off for a moment, before continuing. "I just didn't want you to leave."

"I just really can't believe you would do that." She said quietly.

"I won't, I won't turn it in. I'm sorry."

**  
Day Thirty One, The Final Day**

"Here...Let me carry this." Topher said, taking Bennett's bag from her, with a rather solemn attitude.

"Thank you." She said, with only a small smile. Despite Bennett's readiness to be home, she knew she was going to miss Topher very much.

With his free hand, Topher took hers and squeezed it gently. Thankful she'd not mentioned the incident from the day before.

As they rode up the elevator, there was a long silence. And then when they walked out of the building and towards the company car, there was still worse of a silence. Topher put her bag into the trunk, then looked at her. "Have a safe trip, okay?" He said, sadly.

"I will," She nodded, "And remember to keep an eye on Kilo, she's been having headaches."

Topher smiled, "I will."

The person in the car honked the horn.

"I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" Topher said, feeling sad at sending his girl away.

"I guess so." Bennett nodded, she gave him a quick kiss, then said. "Goodbye, Topher."

"Call me when you get to D.C?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled at him, then stepped into the car, but she stopped before she closed the door.

She got out of the car again, and hugged Topher tightly. "I love you," She whispered in his ear. Even when she was a child, she hadn't had anyone who was deserving of those three words. Now she did.

"I love you too." He felt that before Bennett came along, there had been no one special enough to receive that part of his heart. Now it was hers.

Bennett gave him a kiss on the cheek, before getting back in the car, and staying in it this time.

**Author's Note: So tell me friends, what do you think? The sequel should be up very soon, so keep an eye on my fanfic page! Hope you enjoyed it, because I had tons of fun writing it. Remember this isn't the end of the story! This is just the end of the first chapter! I'm gonna work on the sequel today, but I can't promise when it's gonna be up. Please review!**


End file.
